silence
by StevDown
Summary: First KP fic ok.


Silence by Stevdown

Disclaimer If I owned them, would I be writing about them?

Kim winced in pain as she walked into the room.

Shego had fought well tonight. Kim had the bruises to prove it. Drakken's plans seemed to get more stupid each time. Maybe after this disaster, Drakken would quit. Kim was getting tired of Drakken and his stupid plans. No Drakken means no Shego and no Shego was something Kim didn't want to think about. Not having Shego in her life would be like not being able to breath. Kim had denied her feelings for Shego for a long time. Hell, she had even dated Ron. After all, a hero not supposed to be in love with her worst enemy. Kim flopped onto her bed, tired but happy. She had been worried about Shego. It had been three months since the lil Diablo sitch and there had been no sign of her Shego.

'Her Shego?' Kim wondered when did she start thinking of Shego as hers?

Smiling, Kim decided it didn't matter. Anyway, it had a nice ring to it.

Maybe she would pay a visit to Shego's house later tonight. Just to check up on her Shego.

And Kim went to sleep.

Shego yawned as she entered her home.

Damn, but Kim had fought well tonight.

It had been good to see Kim again. Shego had been shocked at the way Kim had fought last time they met. It had taken a month to recover from being kicked into the tower. After busting Drakken out of prison, Shego had calmly asked what Drakken's last plan was about. Shego understood Kim's anger. Shego would be pissed off too, having your emotions played with like that. Shego still hadn't thought of a good thank you present for Stoppable for figuring about that damn 'Erik' synthodrone. She had expressed her anger at the lil Diablo plan in a very painful way to Drakken. Afterwards Shego had taken two months holiday, to think about what the hell she was going to do about Kim and allowed Drakken to heal after Shego had finished venting her anger on him. The only reason Shego hadn't handed Drakken over to Global Justice was the same reason she stuck with him.

Kim Possible.

Her Kimmy.

Working for anybody else would meant not seeing her Kimmy as much as she did with Drakken. Shego could retire and disappear if she wanted to, but again that meant no Kimmy. And to top it all off, Shego still didn't know what to do about Kim. Kim had a damn good reason to hate her after lil Diablo.

Everything would look better after a good nights sleep.

Hopefully, she'd dream of a certain redhead.

Kim sighed. She couldn't sleep. There was a voice in the back of the head, telling her to check on Shego. Kim got up and headed to the window. Until she did this, Kim wouldn't be getting any sleep.

Luckily Kim knew where to go.

Kim

Kim crouched down outside Shego's house, hesitating. It didn't look like any one was here and that scared Kim. Getting past the security alarms was a mission by itself. As a thief, Shego could spot a weak spot in a security system a mile away. As such, the system around Shego's house was state of the art. It started a mile away and just got worst the closer you got to the house. But Kim had walked this path before, she knew every part of the security surrounding Shego's home.

Moving as stealthy she had. In the end, she was stood outside Shego's bedroom working up the courage to open the door. She opened the door and looked upon Shego. Shego lay on her side on a king sized bed, one hand poking out of the covers with a content smile on her face. Kim stood there, for how long she didn't know and drank in the sight of Shego. After making sure Shego was ok, Kim turned to leave and took three steps before a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Ever so gently, Kim was turned around to look into Shego face. They looked at each other, long and hungrily. Kim did the first thing that came to her, she turned and ran. Shego slumped to the floor. The one thing she needed more then anything in this world was in front of her had turned and ran away from her. Shego's mind was flooded with thoughts but one was at the centre of them was this

She doesn't love me.

Kim ran, ran from the woman she loved and the fact that she been caught. She didn't want to explain to Shego why she was there. Finally Kim stopped, gasping for breath and trying to sort out the thought running around her head but at the centre was one thought.

Shego doesn't love her.

And that hurt her more then anything. After getting her breath back Kim headed back to her home.

Shego shot up off the floor, a snarl on her face. What the hells was her Kimmy doing here? How did she get past the security system? Shego walks over to the wardrobe and pulls out one of her cat suits, she wanted some answers and she wanted them right now. And there was only one way to find out, talking to Kim. And before she could think about it Shego found herself outside the Possible household climbing up to Kim's window. But what she found shocked her. Her Kimmy was crying, there was no noise but Shego could by the shaking of Kim's shoulders. She had to go now. Kim looked up at the draft that came from her window and looked on as Shego came in. they stood there looking at each other. And that look made speech unnecessary, for it conveyed love so clearly, more then a spoken thousand I love you could ever hope to say. Before she knew it Shego was by Kim's side. Shego lifted a hand to Kim's face as if scared to believe or hope Kim was really there in front of her. As Shego's caressed Kim face Kim hand came up to cup Shego's hand and Kim kissed Shego's palm. Shego's other arm snaked around Kim and she pulled Kim gently to her. Kim didn't resist, instead her arms went around Shego neck. Shego tilted Kim's head up towards her and did the one thing she had wanted to do for so long.

Shego kissed Kim.

It was a gentle kiss. Shego was unwilling to go faster, lest she scared Kim off. But it was followed by a second and a third as the floodgates opened. Shego took a step back to the bed, kisses being traded between them like blows in one of their fights. Shego fell onto the bed with Kim on top of her. They stopped for a second looking at the other in their arms, as if to confirm that they were really here and that they were feeling the same.

Smiling, Kim kissed Shego.

And as for the rest of the night?

That's all I will say, all I will write.


End file.
